


The Kindest use a Knife

by j_marquis



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: A reward, for a job well done.





	The Kindest use a Knife

Voldo knew where is place was.

On his knees, blind and gagged, silent, still, waiting for his master to finish appraising him. To finish looking at what Voldo had brought back, if the theft had gone well. And Voldo waited, when his knees ached and his thighs trembled from the position Vercci had forced him into, when he trembled from the strain of it he waited in silence. Not even a whimper from behind the leather gag. He knew better. Any movement would tug on the restraints, tightening the metal cage around his cock. Master liked for him to wait, while Master reviewed his work.

He heard the click of his master's boots on the cold floor of the vault, pacing, the shuffle of papers, presumably the tome Vercci had tasked him with stealing, old magic, old creatures. Power immeasurable, according to his master. To Voldo, it didn't matter. If it made his master happy, he would do it. The click, click, click of heels approached him, and Voldo felt a hand passing over his head, leather clad fingers passing over bare skin.

"Well done, pet. You performed well."

Voldo felt his heart flutter, his mouth gone dry behind the gag, a visceral reaction to the praise. He ached to move, to nestle his head into the touch of cool leather, but he remained still, on his knees, wrists crossed at the small of his back. Master didn't even need to tie him anymore.

"You should see yourself. So perfectly still, I should have you painted like this. Caged and obedient for me, you're so good pet."

Voldo gasped, his whole body threatening to buckle. He tensed, and Vercci must have seen the movement, because the next thing he felt was the sting of his master's palm slapping across his cheek.

"I was going to reward you, but if you insist on moving you will have to stay in the vault, untouched and alone." His fingers skimmed over Voldo's jaw, forcing his chin up, wiped his thumb through the drool pooling at the corners of the gag. Slapped him, again, marked his cheek with pink.

"Can you control yourself long enough to crawl to the bed?" Vercci's voice was low, threatening. A third slap. "Answer me."

Voldo nodded, small, quivering. The swell of his arousal pushed against the cage, sharp pain coursing through him when the spines inside the cage nudged the too sensitive underside of his cock head. The pain was sweet, delicious, needling at the back of his mind.

His master stepped behind him, his boot pressing into Voldo's spine to force him to bend forward, onto his hands and knees. "Crawl."

Voldo's knees scraped against the stone floor, his body ached, face burned with the visceral humiliation, the pain from the metal cage on his arousal, ache in his muscles from holding still for so long. He could feel Vercci's gaze on him, as he tried to remember the way to the bedroom Vercci kept near the vaults. It was made for his pet, his play, made to take Voldo when he didn't want to go all the way to the house proper. Little more than a bed, and some accouterments for their play.

Vercci lifted him by his collar, shoving him to the bed he had barely managed to reach on his hands and knees. He made sure Voldo could hear his movements, he was always so careful about that, about making sure Voldo had time to ask for lenience if he needed it. He never needed it. He listened to Vercci gather restraints, lashing Voldo's wrists above his head, his ankles to either side of the end of the bed, so he was spread on display for his master. Voldo could taste the pleasure in the back of his throat even as his face burned, his eyes watered with want and ache and denial and the tangible, delicious control Vercci exerted over him.

"You did well." Vercci praised, leather clad hands smoothing up the backs of his thighs, over the curve of his ass. "I'm inclined to reward you. But you don't want a reward, do you, pet?"

The first blow across his ass cut with the burn of leather, and Voldo finally made sound, a moan around the gag.

"Beautiful," Vercci hummed, rubbing the palm of his covered hand over where he had slapped. "I want to hear the sounds you make."

Another blow, another moan, and another and another and another until Voldo lost count behind the blur of pleasure and pain, the denial even as he went fully hard, aching, leaking hard inside the cage. His master was panting, small, gasping moans as the spanking came to an end, and he pushed Voldo's hips up, grinding still clothed against him, fingers digging into his bruised backside. Voldo howled behind the gag, pushed back against him as hard as he could despite the position, he longed to feel Vercci's bare skin, the searing eat of his erection against his abused flesh.

"Is it time for your reward, my darling pet?"

Voldo tried to nod, tried to plead through the gag. But it was unhooked, a gloved finger pushed into his mouth for good measure before that too was removed, and Voldo gasped like he had been denied even air.

"Use your words. Tell me what you want."

"Please, please, master, let me feel you." Voldo begged, slurring, heady with pure need.

"The begging is beautiful." Vercci let him hear as he lowered his pants, only enough to expose himself, laying the full, flush arousal heavy and searing hot against the burn of his ass, then moved, so he rubbed off between his cheeks, against his perineum, the head rutting against his testes, moving them against the cage. The way he growled, spanked him again, held on too tight meant he was close, and his cum splattering over the cage brought needy, screaming moans from Voldo's dry lips. But it wasn't about Voldo's pleasure. It was about his subservience, the utter complete control Vercci could take over him.


End file.
